Je l'ai tuémon amour
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: Quand un jeu stupide tourne au drame...ma première deathfic ! Introspection...


Je l'ai tué...mon amour  
  
Auteur : c'est moaaaaa ! La terreur du net...discrète ! Loooool *Chaussure sur la tête*  
  
Wufei : T'as pas fini de raconter des bêtises à plus de minuit ?  
  
Tahiri-Chan : mais euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toa ?  
  
Wufei: bah, c'est bien une fic Gundam Wing, non ?  
  
Tahiri-Chan : Bin voui.mais t'as pas de rôle !  
  
Wufei : C'est vraiiiiiiiii ? *Saute partout* Les gaaaaaaaars ! J'en connais qui vont morfleeeeeer !!!! Et c'est pas moaaaaaa !  
  
Tahiri-Chan : Oh couché ! Bon, tout ça pour dire que c'est moi...^^  
  
Titre : bon sang, c'est quoi cette section ? Il est tout en haut le titre, c'est tout con !  
  
Genre : Ouh là...je veux faire une deathfic, la première de ma vie (Ch'uis émue avant même de l'avoir fait...*r'niiiifle*) Ce sera un One shot, sûrement bien dégoulinant de sentiments, comme d'hab...Partie d'introspection intérieure.  
  
Couples : Mon couple fétiche... qui a dit encore ????  
  
Disclaimer : pas à moi...pas inventive sur cette section...  
  
Notes : c'est une idée qui m'a percuté y'a un petit moment (je rassures tout le monde, ça n'a grillé que quelques neurones...il m'en reste encore un chouia ^^) Je sais pas si c'est crédible, je compte sur vous pour me descendre... (Mais nan, pas maso !)  
  
Place à la fic ^^  
  
******  
  
Heero était encore sur son laptop, à taper le rapport que le professeur J lui avait demandé pour la dernière mission. Tout un coup, un pilote fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce, faisant virevolter autour de lui sa natte couleur miel et criant à la cantonade :  
  
- Banzaiiiiiiiiii !!!! Hee-Chan !!!!!!  
  
Il bondit sur le malheureux soldat qui esquiva la sournoise attaque au dernier moment.  
  
Duo (parce que c'était lui, bien sûr ^^) fit un rétablissement digne des meilleurs gymnastes et se tourna vers le perfect soldier, une grimace au visage :  
  
- biiiiin, c'est pas drôle, Hee-Chan ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre poliment quand je te salue !  
  
- Hn, renifla ledit « Hee-chan ».  
  
- Non, non, non.Mais quand vas-tu apprendre à parler correctement ? Tu dois construire ta phrase, sujet, verbe, complément. Hey, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Heero était retourné sans vergogne à son travail, ne se préoccupant plus de ce baka natté, qui pouvait s'égosiller s'il le souhaitait, mais sans lui. Il avait du boulot à faire et il n'allait certainement pas se faire tout seul !  
  
- Mais merde Hee-Chan, ça t'arrive de te reposer des fois ?  
  
Le soldat parfait leva imperceptiblement un sourcil. C'était bien de l'agacement qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du shinigami ? Duo perdait patience, c'était une première ! Mais c'est vrai que face à une telle statue, c'était difficile de faire autrement. Duo a juste battu les records de patience.  
  
Duo en avait marre. Heero ne le regardait pas. Il fixait deux fois plus son portable que les personnes de son entourage. Bon sang, mais comment lui montrer qu'il existait ? Pris d'un énervement sans nom, il se mit derrière Heero, face à son laptop et appuya de rage sur la touche « delete ». L'écran devint noir.  
  
Heero fixa avec incrédulité son écran. Son travail ? Ca faisait plus trois heures qu'il y travaillait et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas sauvegardé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce baka ? En plus, il a osé toucher à son portable !!!! Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit ! Heero se leva rageusement de sa chaise et fit face à Duo, dont le sourire s'élargit :  
  
- Et bien, voilà, tu me regardes ! Quel effet ça te fait ?  
  
- Baka !!!!!!  
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
Heero s'empara de son laptop et commença à amorcer une sortie, ne voulant plus adresser la parole à un abruti pareil, ça lui apprendra ! Duo, voyant que l'affaire ne se passait pas forcément comme il l'aurait souhaité, essaya de se mettre en travers de sa route. Heero le repoussa violemment, Duo retomba sur le lit.  
  
- De toute façon, tu peux bien partir ! La maison n'est pas grande ! Et c'est facile d'appuyer sur une simple petite touche ! Plaisanta Duo.  
  
-Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
  
Heero s'était enfin arrêté, face à la porte de la chambre. Sa voix était froide comme la glace. Il se retourna vers Duo, il voulait jouer ? Bien, on allait jouer !  
  
- Oui, très, pas toi ?  
  
- Tu as tout intérêt à ne pas recommencer...  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Répondit Duo, secrètement ravi de ce nouveau jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'installait.  
  
Heero sortit lentement son arme de son spandex et le pointa vers Duo.  
  
- Sinon, fait attention à ta tête.  
  
Heero s'amusa à voir la tête de Shinigami changer à cause de sa réaction un peu démesurée...mais c'est lui qui avait commencé...Lui, il ne faisait que continuer en le prenant à son piège...  
  
- Bah, tu serais même pas capable de tirer ! Dit Duo, retrouvant son sourire. Heero n'avait pas ôté le cran de sûreté de son arme, le coup ne pouvait pas partir. De plus, il était habile tireur, s'il tirait, il le louperait exprès.  
  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Heero ôta d'un geste lent le cran de sûreté. Le sourire de Duo s'effaca. Il se leva prestement du lit.  
  
- Oh Hee-*Chan ! C'est dangereux ce que tu fais ! Je sais bien que tu es doué, mais joue pas avec mes nerfs, ça pourrait mal finir....  
  
- Tu as peur ?  
  
Duo le fixa, incrédule :  
  
-Non...j'ai confiance en toi...  
  
Sa réponse décontenança Heero qui ne s'y attendait vraisemblablement pas du tout. C'est ce moment que choisit Quatre pour rentrer prestement dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, déséquilibrant Heero qui lui faisait dos et le faisant tomber par terre. Le coup de feu couvrit le « à table » enthousiaste de Quatre.  
  
Un silence de mort suivit, interrompit par les pas précipités dans les escaliers des deux autres pilotes, qui avaient tout entendu.  
  
- Quatre !! Cria Trowa. Ca va ? Que se passe t'il ?  
  
Ils tombèrent sur une scène chaotique. Quatre était planté comme un piquet devant la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, la main sur la bouche, comme pour empêcher son cri muet de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
  
Heero se releva péniblement. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas savoir où il avait tiré.  
  
- Duo ? fit il d'un voix misérable. Duo, répond-moi...s'il te plaît...  
  
Au fur et à mesure, il se rapprochait du corps qui gisait comme un pantin désarticulé sur le lit de la pièce.  
  
- Duo...c'est une blague...  
  
Une matière carmine commençait à maculer le sol.  
  
- Lève toi, ce n'est pas drôle....  
  
Les yeux de Duo étaient ouverts...  
  
- Duo...j'ai tiré à côté...je t'en prie...  
  
Vitreux...  
  
- Duo...  
  
Heero était désormais face au corps inerte. Un filet de sang encore chaud coulait de sa bouche...si merveilleuse bouche... Heero ne comprenait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il n'entendit pas Trowa appeler les secours, il ne vit pas Quatre s'effondrer en larmes dans le couloir, se prenant la tête dans les mains et s'arrachant les cheveux. C'est à peine s'il vit qu'on l'emmenait suivre l'ambulance qui filait à tout allure vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il resta debout dans la salle d'attente, attendant les nouvelles de son ami, qui n'était pas mort...Non, c'était impossible de toute façon...C'était une grosse plaisanterie....Comme il aimait les faire...il fallut le secouer pour le ramener à la réalité et pouvoir entendre le verdict du médecin :  
  
- Nous avons réussi à faire repartir son c?ur...  
  
Vivant. Voilà, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Duo, quelle bonne blague. Mais je me suis fais peur, je ne recommencerais plus, promis.  
  
-...mais votre ami a été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps...je suis désolé...cliniquement mort...  
  
« Mort » ? Pourquoi ce mot a été prononcé ? Ca n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire ! Duo, où es-tu ? Quelle chambre ? Celle là ? Mais le malade a plein de tubes dans le corps, ce n'est pas toi...tiens, il a la même magnifique natte que mon Duo...oui MON Duo...mon Duo...Non, ce n'est pas toi...Tu es pâle d'habitude, mais là, ce n'est plus de la pâleur...transparence...tes lèvres sont bleues, tu as froid ? Attends je vais te réchauffer.  
  
Il embrassa ses lèvres.  
  
Elles sont froides, ça va mieux, dis ? S'il te plaît, dis moi quelque chose ! Regarde, je te regarde, comme tu voulais, comme tu souhaitais ! Je te dévore des yeux, tu es beau tu sais ? Pourquoi tu veux pas répondre ? Pourquoi Quatre, il pleure ? Pourquoi Trowa et Wufei, ils pleurent ? Pourquoi JE pleure ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ???? Pourquoi ils t'enlèvent tes tubes ? Je ne veux pas, tu vas partir sans eux ! Et moi, je veux pas que tu partes ! Je serais malheureux... je SUIS malheureux ! Mon c?ur me fait mal, il veut sortir, il se déchire ! Duo, Duooooooooo ! Réponds- moi !!!!!!!  
  
******  
  
Mon unique amour...à cause d'une bêtise...d'un ultime jeu dangereux entre nous...tu as disparu...J'espère que cette place te convient, sous cet arbre solitaire. Je suis sûr que ça te convient. Tu sais ce que j'ai dans ma poche ? L'arme. Il y a une balle, une seule...Ca suffira, j'ai l'habitude, je sais où sont les points vitaux...  
  
Mon unique amour...je n'ai jamais pu te le dire...parce que je ne le savais pas...je m'en suis rendu compte...trop tard...je fais tout trop tard...mais je peux pas vivre sans toi. Quatre est démoli par cette tragédie, Trowa le soutient comme il peut, mais je suis de trop, je suis le responsable, tu comprends ? Wufei ne dit plus rien, il s'est renfermé. Il médite je crois. Méditer ? S'il veut, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tu crois que je pourrais me faire pardonner dans l'au-delà ? Tu m attends, dis ? Tu seras là, dis? J'arrive !  
  
Une goutte d'eau salée coule sur la stèle de marbre. Un coup de feu déchire soudain le silence.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa et Wufei retrouvèrent le corps de Heero sur la stèle, à côté de laquelle gisaient les restes de ce qui avait dû être un ordinateur portable. Ils l'enterrèrent dans le même tombeau que cet homme, leur ami, qui aurait pu lui apporter tant de bonheur. Avant de partir, Wufei désigna à son compagnon l'arbre solitaire, sur lequel était gravé au couteau :  
  
« Je l'ai tué...mon amour »  
  
OWARI  
  
Finie à 1 :07  
  
Merdeuh, je pleure maintenant ? C'est l'émotion pour ma première deathfic ! Des remarques à faire ? N'hésitez pas ^^ 


End file.
